1. Field of Art
The present disclosure generally relates to user selection of videos and particularly to selection and subscription of videos based on the source of the video.
2. Background
Video hosting services provide users the ability to view videos uploaded by content providers. Videos may include original content recorded by the individual users, and may also include portions of video taken from other sources. A source video contains a video clip that is used in another video. For example, a highlight from a recording of a particular basketball game may be included in a highlight video made by the owner of the video or within a fan-made highlight video, the upload of which is authorized by the owner of the course video. For users who view the highlight clip included in these videos, there is no convenient way to identify or view the recording of the full basketball game.